1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable scaffold system, and in particular, to a system that may be taken apart with the vertical components configured to be rolled to and from a job site with a base having a wide range of adjustment providing stability over uneven terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of systems are known to provide access for workers to a sidewall or other structure at a raised position. In many small jobs conventional ladders are used. Although ladders are typically quite portable and may be carried to the job site, ladders do not always provide a safe workplace for the user and do not provide a place for tools or materials. In addition, ladders allow access to only a very narrow section of the wall without moving the ladder. Moreover, for jobs that require greater access or lateral movement along the wall, ladders are not suitable.
For larger jobs, scaffold systems are often utilized. Although a scaffold system generally provides a safe working environment for workers at an elevated position, the systems typically require a large framework that is not easily transported and that requires much time for setup and takedown. Larger systems are generally oversized for applications wherein only two-story access is needed and may be impractical for the size of the job and the height requirements.
Other systems are known that provide some portability as an entire framework structure is not needed, but rely on vertical supports that are attached to the side of the building or to the edge of the building roof. Although such systems provide satisfactory access for workers, they have several drawbacks. These systems typically do not provide for easy transportation to and from the job site. Moreover, these systems require attachment to the building or edge of the roof. Screws, nails or other attachments must be fixed to the structure. However, property owners do not want these invasive attachment means damaging their building or roof.
Another common problem with portable scaffold systems is the difficulty in providing a stable system when used over an uneven terrain, especially terrain having a sharp change of elevation. Such changes in elevation are common with some building types such as houses having a walkout basement or structures that use a retaining wall where the elevation of placements for supports may vary by several feet. Easily portable systems do not provide for a base with supports that may engage the ground on a lower section and raised section of the terrain while maintaining stability.
It can be seen that a new and improved support system is needed for providing a raised platform adjacent the side of a structure. Such a system should provide for a safe, raised work area for workers and be easily adjusted to different configurations and provide lateral movement along the wall. Such a system should also be easily portable to and from the job site and allow for quick and simple setup and takedown. Such a system should provide a secure and safe support system without invasive attachment to the building wall. Moreover, such a system should provide for easy adjustment and a wide, safe base over uneven terrain adjacent the side of the building. The present invention addresses these, as well as other, problems associated with raised supporting systems using vertical support posts.